


Unwrapped

by Frangipanidownunder



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 19:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13864557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frangipanidownunder/pseuds/Frangipanidownunder
Summary: Tiny fic inspired partly by @defnotmeyo‘s response to an anon ask about whether Mulder manscapes or not and partly by @msrafterdark‘s beautiful drawing of naked Mulder.





	Unwrapped

She hated giving in to a trend but had to admit it did feel sensuous, liberating. She just wasn’t sure what Mulder would think. It was getting harder and harder to come up with birthday presents. There were only so many alien-shaped novelty items or whacky magazine subscriptions she could buy. At their age, experiences were preferable to tangible items.

“Mulder? Are you ready?” She stood with her forehead to the cool wood of their bathroom door, cursing herself for feeling so nervous. For 25 years they’d shared an office, a boss, cars, theories, thoughts, fears and for much of that time, intimacy.

“Always, Scully,” he said and she heard the gravelly note of desire.

He was lying on his side, the sheet draped over his lower half. Egyptian cotton luxury fell in shadows in the low light. He smiled. Her clit pulsed. “Where’s my present, Agent Scully?”

“I’ll just unwrap it,” she said. The silk robe floated to the floor and his intake of breath was the perfect accompaniment. This man’s voice was an orchestra. “Like what you see?”

The mattress dipped slightly as she folded herself into him. His finger trailed the skin there, bare now, for him. She dipped her head until her forehead touched his. Their customary ‘I love you’.

“You did this for me, Scully?”

She licked her lips as the tip of his finger pushed her apart. “I wanted to do something bold, I guess. I’ve never been good at being totally vulnerable to you, Mulder. And what we have now, this second iteration, well…it seemed like the right time.”

“All the cool kids are doing it?” He kissed a trail down the side of her face, then pushed her gently over so she was lying on her back. Up on his elbows, he looked at her. She turned her gaze away but he pulled her chin back. “You look amazing, Scully. Beautiful.” Heat flooded her face and her centre. She trailed a hand there herself, running fingers over the soft peachy skin. He watched her a while.

“Where are you going?” she said, as he turned away and got up from the bed.

“To turn on the light. I really need to see you do that.”

He padded back in the light and she sat up on her elbows, staring at his cock. “Mulder?”

His gaze dropped down and he gripped himself, running his fist down and up until it bumped against his own hairless skin. “I did say all the cool kids were doing it.”


End file.
